U и т î т l є d
by Unsigned16
Summary: y como era de esperarse los imbéciles del salón babeaban por ellas, y no los juzgo, pero son unos ilusos, eran chicas que estaban guapísimas y eran mayores, pero tristemente eran unas zorras.
1. CAP 1 Volverla a ver

**CAP 1** volverla a ver.

Estaba tal como la recordaba, incluso diría que se veía más hermosa desde la última vez que la vio, se sentía ridículo, debería _odiarla_, y trataba de convencerse de ello pero verla una vez más, después de un año, lo cambiaba todo, pero había algo diferente, tal vez era verla bailando semidesnuda sobre una mesa, o que ahora era karin quien estaba a su lado tratando de llamar su atención para que dejara de verla, pero era imposible.

Jamás se cansaría de verla, en sus delicados pies tenia puestos unos tacones que alargaban sus hermosas, tersas e impecables piernas, cubriendo su trasero que era el sueño de muchas y tal vez el punto más atractivo para muchos tenía un diminuto short, su plano vientre y su pequeña cintura estaban descubiertos y sus pechos, que tantas veces habían estado bajo sus manos, solo eran cubiertos por un sostén rojo, su cara no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vio, que no había sido hace mucho, pero el sentía que había sido una eternidad, sus perfectos labios color rosa, su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus grandes y hermosos ojos jade, su larga cabellera rosada estaba mucho más corta, a la altura de los hombros y no de la cintura como lo llevaba antes, no había duda, era una Diosa, una diosa desnudándose en medio de la fiesta de graduación frente a todos los pervertidos que la observaban a ella y a su mejor amiga Ino que conservaba menos ropa, y como era de esperarse los imbéciles del salón babeaban por ellas, y no los juzgo, pero son unos ilusos, eran chicas que estaban guapísimas y eran mayores, y tristemente eran unas zorras.

-Sasuke-kun vamos a bailar – escuchó decir a Karin a pesar de la estridente música, lo meditó unos segundos, no quería que _ella_ lo viera, no quería que _ella_ se acercara, no quería que _ella_ le hablara porque sabía que en cuento _ella_ lo hiciera todo se iría al carajo y correría a besar el suelo por dónde caminaba.

-No- decidió mientras veía a la pelirroja con dureza, sabía que no era su culpa, pero la pelirroja había aceptado estar a su lado sabiendo sus sentimientos hacia _ella_, y ahora tendría que aguantarse.

Karin era hermosa, tenía un voluptuoso cuerpo, una melena pelirroja, unas facciones finas, y esos extraños ojos marrones rojizos, su piel era morena debido a los constantes bronceados artificiales que se hacía, pero no era _Sakura_.

Sakura era el sueño de todo hombre, un sueño que él pudo vivir, no podía siquiera contar las veces que la tuvo bajo su cuerpo sudorosa y gimiendo su nombre, pero lamentablemente su belleza solo estaba en el exterior, su interior estaba podrido, el dolor que ella le había causado era incluso palpable para él, y verla era un _infierno_.

-Ya deja de verla teme, solo te haces más daño- solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta no solo que su rubio amigo se había sentado a su lado, sino que no había dejado de verla en ningún momento, maldecía que Tayuya se hubiera llevado a Karin, pues era la única que impediría que hablara de este tema.

-Cállate Naruto- siseo con rabia, realmente detestaba que el dobe lo hubiera conocido tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

- Soy tu mejor amigo teme, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, y haré lo que sea por ayudarte- mencionó con una sonrisa estúpida.

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor bajas a tu hermana de esa mesa, dobe? – Comentó burlonamente y lo escucho chasquear la lengua en señal de fastidio.

-Ya conoces a Ino, teme, es mayor y no me hará caso- dijo resignadamente – Y Sakura-chan menos, además están muy ebrias.

-Ese es un motivo aun mayor para ir a bajar a tu hermana semidesnuda y ebria para que el pervertido de Lee deje de tocarla-

-En realidad Lee no está tocando a Ino, solo está tocando a Sakura-chan, sabes lo obsesionado que esta con ella, pero nunca creí verte celoso teme- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que el corto lapso de su buen humor se acabara, y terminara viéndolo con una mirada asesina.

-Ya, ya teme cálmate – le dijo mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca y sonreía – Aún te duele no es así? – preguntó cambiando a una expresión de preocupación.

- Maldita sea, cállate Naruto – gritó, un grito que nadie más escucho por el fuerte sonido de la música.

-Ya ha pasado un año, ehh? – siguió hablando Naruto – Recuerdas como sucedió todo? Cuando llegaste a Konoha, entraste al equipo de Futbol, cuando elegiste a Sakura-chan como tu iniciación, y después cuando ella… - se calló abruptamente

-Hmp… claro que lo recuerdo dobe…_perfectamente_


	2. CAP 2 Konoha podría ser un buen hogar

**CAP 2 Konoha podría ser un buen hogar.**

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Nadie en el puto mundo podría tener peor suerte que él, tenía la vida perfecta, las mujeres más hermosas se tiraban a sus pies, era físicamente perfecto, era el más popular del instituto, tenía dinero de sobra, una grandiosa casa, que servía para lo que el necesitaba tomar alcohol, hacer fiestas, dormir y follar, y ahora sus padres le decían que se mudarían a un pueblo llamado "Konoha" que él ni siquiera sabía que existía, que seguramente estaría lleno mujeres obesas y chillonas y no podría volver a tener una buena sesión de sexo.

empacar todas sus cosas solo le daba la certeza de que lo que estaba pasando no era una pesadilla, ya estaba preparándose para el infierno que tendría que vivir al conformarse con horribles mujeres que cumplieran sus necesidades, en algún instituto donde las paredes estuvieran a punto de caerse y las chicas usaran faldas por debajo de la rodilla.

Cuando termino bajo sus maletas por las largas y majestuosas escaleras para ver a su querida madre y al idiota de su padre en la puerta.

-Oh, vamos Sasuke-chan, será muy divertido, empezar una nueva vida en ese hermoso lugar- mencionó animadamente Mikoto con una hermosa sonrisa, el siguió su camino hasta el auto sin responderle, no quería ser grosero con ella, era su madre y la amaba, pero el idiota de su padre era otra historia, él y su estúpido nuevo trabajo lo obligaban a alejarse de la perfecta vida que llevaba en Tokio, sin contar que su irremediable tendencia a querer controlar su vida y la de los demás le impedía dejar que se mudara a Washington con Itachi .

Bufó mientras maldecía nuevamente su vida. Y siendo realistas todo el camino de Tokio al pueblo que sería su nuevo "Hogar" estuvo lleno de maldiciones e improperios hacia cierto hombre avejentado, que conducía el auto, que el mundo conocía como el Juez Fugaku Uchiha, pues a él en este momento no le parecía la persona más justa, hicieron una parada en la noche en un pequeño hotel, pues al parecer Konoha era una civilización perdida que quedaba a dos días de Tokio, mientras conducía, para que Fugaku pudiera descansar, estuvo tentado a chocar contra los arboles cercanos a la carretera, eso solucionaría todos sus problemas.

Después de 2 horas tratando de encontrar la maldita casa, en aquel pueblo que era realmente más grande de lo que imaginó, en la que ahora viviría.

Llegaron a una casa enorme, más pequeña que su mansión en Tokio pero podría sobrevivir allí, era totalmente blanca y con un jardín muy grande, lleno de plantas de las que supuso su madre se encargaría, tenía que admitir hasta ese momento nada era tan desastroso como lo imagino, detrás de ellos venían cerca de 5 camiones de mudanza con todas sus pertenencias.

La vida era bastante aburrida sobre todo esa semana que faltaba aun para entrar al instituto, no tenía amigos ni chicas para distraerse, así que tendría que esperar a ver si encontraba a alguien decente y que cumpliera sus expectativas para dejar que se acercara a él.

El tiempo paso lento y tortuoso pues él se negó a salir de su casa, mientras su madre y su padre salían a comprar víveres, y las cosas que el necesitaría para el instituto, cualquiera pensaría que era un niño mimado pero no lo era, simplemente él era quien mandaba.

-Sasuke-chan...Sasuke-chan- escucho la dulce voz de su madre mientras acariciaba su cabello- es hora de levantarse- canturreó pero el solo se dio vuelta, de verdad quería seguir durmiendo – Oh Vamos Sasuke-chan es tu primer día de escuela no querrás llegar tarde-

-Ya madre, no soy un niño pequeño-

-Siempre serás mi niño pequeño Sasuke-chan aunque tengas 16 no significa que vas a hacer a un lado a tu madre- le dijo dulcemente, tsk… su madre era hermosa y siempre lo defendía de Fugaku pero a veces se tornaba realmente molesta.

-Ya, ya estoy despierto y ya son casi 17– menciono mientras abría sus ojos ónix que le mostraron a su hermosa madre aun en pijama con una bandeja con su desayuno, tal vez si era un poco mimado.

Subió a su precioso _civic si negro,_ un regalo de su padre, que a veces solo a veces no era tan malo, detestaba el uniforme que tenía que usar, un pantalón azul oscuro, y una camisa blanca de vestir manga larga, claro que él había doblado las mangas y desabrochado un par de botones para no parecer un idiota y una corbata roja con pequeñas líneas amarillas, que él había dejado casi totalmente suelta.

Para su sorpresa el instituto no fue tan difícil de encontrar como su casa, y no estaba tan mal como pensó, se podía distinguir el edificio de los salones de clase era grande aunque solo de dos pisos y totalmente blanco.

El rugido del motor de su bebe mientras aparcaba hizo que todas las miradas de los estudiantes se centraran en él.

Y vio que lo que más temía, en realidad era un regalo de Kami-sama el lugar no estaba lleno de mujeres obesas y chillonas, en realidad cada chica que veía estaba buenísima, pudo distinguir una rubia platinada delgada y muy alta, una pelirroja con un cuerpo estupendo, al lado de otra pelirroja que estaba igual de buena, había una chica castaña de ojos marrones con una muy buena figura, una chica de cabello ámbar con unos pechos enormes.

Estaba realmente sorprendido pero eso no evito que le diera una mirada coqueta a casi todas las chicas y ellas le respondieran con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Tal vez y solo Tal vez Konoha podría ser un buen hogar.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Como te llamas chico nuevo? – Le gritó pesadamente un chico rubio que portaba el uniforme casi de la misma forma que él.

Bueno tal vez no sería tan bueno.


	3. CAP 3 Futbol team

**CAP 3 Futbol team.**

-Y esta es la cafetería, te puedes sentar con los chicos y conmigo en el almuerzo, los salones de música están allá y allá-continuo hablando de manera rápida mientras señalaba con su mano la dirección - los salones de clase, son estos y estos, este será el nuestro, los de primero estarán allá, y los de tercero por allá, tal vez debas apuntarte a alguna actividad extracurricular, tal vez futbol-el chico rubio puso una mano en su mentón, una clara expresión de que meditaba- si está decidido será el equipo de futbol, así te sentaras en el almuerzo con los chicos y las animadoras- ¿animadoras? Eso sonaba realmente bien - además si estas en el equipo podrás tener tu iniciación- dijo mientras alzaba sus cejas una y otra vez, la verdad es que no comprendía, pero no le preguntaría a este chico pues parecería que soy más idiota que él.

Entramos a un salón con aproximadamente treinta chicos y chicas, y con solo dar un paso en la entrada ya tenía a esa pelirroja que había visto en el parqueadero con el uniforme de las animadoras, una idea no muy sana cruzo mi cabeza.

-Hola, tú debes ser el nuevo chico, Yo soy Karin y cuando quieras podre darte un recorrido- dijo con una voz tan chillona mientras sonreía coquetamente, la chica no estaba mal pero esa aguda voz lo arruinaba todo.

-Hmp… el dobe ya lo hizo- le respondí pues escuchar su voz me había apagado totalmente. En su cara apareció un gesto de sorpresa, tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran lo que era una clara muestra de que era la típica zorra del instituto, no estaba interesado.

-Me llamaste dobe?- Gritó naruto con el ceño fruncido- Pues tu eres un teme- me dijo lo que hizo que tuviera una expresión parecida a la suya.

-Tsk…cállate dobe – dije intentando provocarlo pero lo único que hizo fue lanzar una carcajada.

-Realmente me agradas teme - dijo aun con una sonrisa yo no pude evitar sonreír de lado realmente este tipo era un idiota.

En ese instante me di cuenta que Karin estaba aún ahí, observándonos – Realmente no me gustan las zorras- Solté sin más y vi como abría la boca en un claro gesto de indignación, y después escuche otra sonora carcajada de naruto mientras la chica se iba enfadada, realmente no me interesaba si las chicas eran zorras o no, pero tenía un buen ojo para saber quién podría ser una estupenda compañía en la cama y quien no, y Karin no lo era.

-Eso fue estupendo- menciono un chico tras de mi, con una sonrisa burlona su cabello era castaño y tenía dos tatuajes rojos muy raros en sus mejillas, pude ver que era del equipo de futbol pues traía la misma chaqueta que naruto- Mi nombre Kiba Inuzuka – Inmediatamente reconocí su apellido pues entrando al pueblo había un gran lugar de atención veterinaria a los animales que era reconocido como _"Centro Inuzuka" _según explico mi padre.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dije secamente

-El hijo del nuevo juez- menciono otro chico acercándose, tenía el cabello muy largo y amarrado en una coleta y unos ojos perlas muy raros y también traía la chaqueta del equipo- Neji Hyuga, La firma de abogados de mi familia contacto a tu padre- se presentó orgullosamente

-Tal vez si se apartaran de la puerta mi día seria menos problemático- todos volteamos a ver al chico de coleta y un chico regordete que estaba comiendo, quienes vestían la chaqueta roja característica del equipo.

-Hey teme este es Shikamaru Nara, su padre es dueño del único concesionario de Konoha y Chouji Akimichi sus padres tienen una cadena de Restaurantes muy famosa en todo Japón- presentó naruto con una sonrisa- chicos este es Sasuke el teme, se unirá al equipo de futbol-termino naruto.

-Realmente disfrutaras la iniciación – dijo kiba

-Claro que lo hará, no es cierto, teme?- simplemente opte por levantar una ceja en señal de que no entendía una mierda de lo que hablaban y para mi sorpresa el dobe lo comprendió- Oh es verdad no te lo he dicho- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca- Veras, cuando entras al equipo de futbol tendrás muchos beneficios, no solo el respeto de los demás, sino también un lugar en las mejores mesas de la cafetería junto a las animadoras, y ese es tu regalo de iniciación, una de las chicas, cuando las conozcas podrás elegir alguna y si ella acepta podrás tener una fiesta privada con ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero- cuando termino todos los chicos sonreían, en ese instante yo me uní con una sonrisa ladina pues tal vez era lo mejor que haría en el instituto.

-Y bien, cuando son las pruebas?


	4. CAP 4 Las animadoras

**x- Blue Cherry –x**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado, noté que los cap están muy cortitos y algunos de los próximos seguirán así pues ya están escritos, y prometo intentar hacerlos algo más largos. Besos. Gracias por leer.**

**CAP 4 Las animadoras**

Pan comido.

Esa era la frase que describía a la perfección la prueba de futbol, había pasado una semana ya desde que entre al instituto y desde ayer formaba parte del equipo de futbol del instituto, y en ese instante caminaba junto a neji, chouji, shikamaru y el dobe hacia la cafetería para que el instituto se enterara del nuevo integrante del equipo.

En este instituto las etiquetas eran lo más importante, todo eran hijos de personajes ricos del pueblo e incluso algunos como yo de personajes conocidos en todo Japón.

Fuimos por el almuerzo y nos sentamos en la mejor mesa, hoy conocería a las animadoras, o eso creí yo.

Supe que ellas habían entrado al lugar cuando escuche los susurros de todos, en ese momento las pude ver a solo cinco chicas, una de ellas era una rubia con cuatro coletas unos ojos verdes y un cuerpo realmente sensual que no tendría que descubrir pues el uniforme que usaba me ahorraba el trabajo, tenía piel bronceada, unos pechos enormes, un vientre plano, y una piernas estupendas tal vez ella podría ser su iniciación; a su lado esta Ino la hermana mayor del dobe que caminaba de la mano con Gaara su novio, otro integrante del equipo de futbol, era delgada y alta, pero estaba con un compañero y normalmente no le importaría caer tan bajo pero mientras no dominara todo en este instituto no me arriesgaría , también venia una castaña de ojos marrones nada especial, estaba bien pero no suficiente para Sasuke Uchiha, Después estaba Karin y su prima Tayuya, a la que había conocido pues estaban en la misma clase, también pelirroja, candente y muy zorra.

-Donde esta Sakura-chan?- escuché que preguntaba el dobe a su hermana en cuanto se sentó.

-Cogiendo con Kiba en el baño- dijo despreocupadamente como si fuera una rutina.

-Suertudo- murmuró Shikamaru recibiendo un codazo por parte de la rubia de cuatro coletas y una risa disimulada por parte de los demás.

-Solo bromeaba Temari- se excusó recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de ella, bien eso descartaba a Temari como su iniciación pues parecía que estaba con Shikamaru. Mierda.

-Y bien teme, ya sabes quién será tu iniciación? – pregunto Naruto haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él.

-Solo he conocido a cinco chicas, y dos de ellas tienen novio y las otras no me interesan- dijo cortante, lanzando una indirecta hacia Tayuya y Karin, quien aún conservaba la esperanza de ser su iniciación.

-No lo escuches, Sasuke, solo le preocupa que elijas a Hinata- Dijo la chica castaña a lo que todos rieron, excepto naruto que enrojeció y neji que frunció el ceño.

-Eso es cierto, Ten Ten- Dijo Kiba mientras se sentaba.

-Wow, chico perro, la frentezota realmente te destrozo- dijo burlonamente viendo el estado deplorable de Kiba, que estaba sudando y lucia cansado, el solo sonrió con orgullo ante el comentario, y yo ya me sentía intrigado por conocer a esa chica.

-Sakura es solo una estúpida, ni siquiera deberían molestarse en presentársela a sasuke-Kun- escupió Karin, a lo que todas la miraron de mala manera y yo también pues detestaba que me llamara de aquella manera.

-Tu solo eres una perra envidiosa- defendió Ino a la chica de la que tanto hablaban.

-Ya...a chi...Chicas cálmense- menciono una chica bastante ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿tierna? Esa no era una palabra que el usualmente usara pero la chica definitivamente era tierna, tenía el cabello negro con destellos azules, y los mismos ojos azules grisáceos de neji.

-Hinata-chan- menciono el dobe como un idiota y la chica enrojeció.

Todos bufaron con molestia, y escucho varios comentarios "lo mismo de siempre", "naruto idiota" y otras cosas mas.

-Tal vez deberías venir al entrenamiento de mañana sasuke- dijo Temari llamando mi atencion- así podrás conocer a todas las chicas y elegir a tu iniciación.

-Puedo ir yo también temari- chan? – suplico el dobe

-No- sentencio temari –

-Me portare bien, lo prometo –

-La última vez que dijiste eso tres de mis chicas tuvieron lesiones- dijo evitando verlo y cuando al fin lo hizo el dobe puso una cara de marica intentando ser tierno – está bien está bien, haz lo que quieras.

¿Qué mierda pasaba en este instituto? Por un lado había una chica a la que no conocía que era el sueño sexual de los hombres, una chica envidiosa de la chica que yo desconocía, una chica que era tartamuda o demasiado tímida, que volvía más idiota al dobe, un chico que le daba pereza respirar, otro que se tragaba sus problemas y se volvía loco cuando alguien mencionaba su peso, la hermana del dobe que follaba y se manoseaba todo el tiempo con Gaara, La capitana de las animadoras que le ofrecía a sus compañeras como máquinas de sexo.

Hmp… aunque eso realmente no le molestaba ni un poco.


	5. CAP 5 Sakura Haruno

**Tathuhime**

**Gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Y estoy modificando los siguientes cap para hacerlos un poco más largos ;). Besos. Gracias por leer!**

**CAP 5 Sakura Haruno.**

Acababa de salir del tedioso entrenamiento que les daba Gai, alegando alguna estupidez sobre la llama de la juventud a la que solo el idiota de Lee hacia caso, tomaría una ducha rápida e iría al entrenamiento de las animadoras junto al dobe que insistió en acompañarme y ayudarme para elegir a mi iniciación.

Mientras más nos acercábamos al gimnasio una molesta melodía que normalmente usan las animadoras en sus coreografías se escuchaba más fuerte, entramos y todas las chicas con sus uniformes estaban ejercitándose, y yo me concentre en lo que tenía que hacer: encontrar a mi iniciación.

Recorrí el gimnasio con la mirada y la vi, vi a la indicada para ser mi iniciación, estaba hablando alegremente con Ino y era por mucho la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida, tenía un extraño pero atractivo cabello rosa hasta la cintura con un flequillo de lado que la hacía ver muy inocente, podía ver que tenía ojos claros pero estaba demasiado lejos para distinguirlos, tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada, y una sonrisa hermosa, además de un cuerpo perfecto, pechos del tamaño perfecto, un vientre totalmente plano con una cintura bien marcada, y el mejor trasero que él o cualquiera había visto en su vida, unas piernas largas, delgadas y tonificadas, su piel era blanca, pero no tan blanca como la de él, Era una Diosa.

Escucho a su lado una carcajada de naruto, y salió de su ensoñación.

-Sabía que sakura-chan te encantaría- me dijo ¿Esa era sakura? Lo que significaba que estaba con Kiba ¡mierda! – La quieres a ella? – me preguntó

-Hmp…claro que si - le dije decidido – al diablo con Inuzuka.

-Kiba? Confundes las cosas teme, ellos solo se divierten pero no tienen una relación, sakura-chan fue la iniciación de kiba, pero nunca ha aceptado a nadie más, tal vez tu tengas suerte.

Sonreí de lado, yo no necesitaba suerte, sakura iba a ser mía en cuanto me viera, después de todo yo era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…SASUKE-KUUUN-

Se quitó los audífonos al escuchar su nombre, pero deseo no haberlo hecho cuando vio una cabellera rojiza sobre su hombro y sintió como unas delgadas manos rodeaban su brazo.

Karin. ¡Maldición! Había estado tan cerca de escapar, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de su precioso _civic si._ ¡Mierda! Y ¡Re mierda! Ahora tendría que soportar lo que le dijera la ruidosa pelirroja.

La miro dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando.

-Estaba pensando – dijo mientras se desabotonaba el primer botón de su camisa dándole una gran vista de sus pechos, y se lo repetiría a cualquiera que le preguntara Karin estaba buenísima, pero era la chica más molesta y zorra que tuvo la desgracia de conocer, Ya había pasado por todos los miembros el equipo de futbol, de baseball, bascketball, hockey e incluso se rumoreaba que al entrenador y él no se la tiraría por temor a contraer alguna enfermedad, fin de la historia – sabes que si me pidieras ser tu iniciación aceptaría inmediatamente ¿verdad? – Por supuesto que lo sabía perfectamente – y ¿sabes que soy la mejor opción? Porque si estás pensando en Haruno te advierto que siempre intenta hacerse la difícil, es una estúpida, y kiba me ha dicho que es pésima en la cama – Sasuke Uchiha era todo menos idiota ¿si Kiba pensara que es pésima en la cama la buscaría cada segundo del día?

-Karin – la llamo.

-si sasuke-kun? – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres patética- le dijo zafándose de su agarre y yéndose.

Las malditas clases y Las insistentes declaraciones de amor de Karin me tenían harto, pensé que esta escuela seria menos tediosa que la de Tokio, pero no fue así. Justo cuando cerré mi casillero, la vi.

Sakura Haruno estaba apoyada en el siguiente casillero mirándome fijamente, con su sexy uniforme que dejaba a la vista su excelente estado físico y no me molesté en disimular que lo estaba viendo.

-Así que tú eres Sasuke-kun- me dijo sonriendo coquetamente – Naruto-kun me conto que quieres que yo sea tu iniciación- se acercó a mi sensualmente – y sabes sasuke-kun no estas nada mal-susurro en mi oído, mientras recorría mi pecho con su dedo índice haciendo vibrar todo mi cuerpo, me sentí como un idiota, realmente me estaba paralizando frente ella.

No pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y regresar a sus ojos que ahora podía ver claramente eran verdes, pero no cualquier verde eran verde jade, tenía que reaccionar o pensaría que era alguna especie de retrasado virgen - y bien? Aceptas?- le dije arrinconándola entre mi cuerpo y los casilleros.

Vi como ensancho su sonrisa, saco de su bolso un papel y me lo dio – el viernes tendré una pequeña fiesta sasuke-kun, a las 8, y no lleves a nadie, sospecho que no irán muchas personas-capte inmediatamente la indirecta, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue contoneando sensualmente sus caderas, mostrándome que realmente tenía el mejor trasero que había visto.

Y supe que en dos días tendría mi iniciación.


	6. CAP 6 La iniciación

**CAP 6 La iniciación.**

Llegue en mi bebe al ostentoso edificio que sakura me había indicado, tendría al menos doce pisos era blanco y se veía muy lujoso, entre e inmediatamente me subí al ascensor y marque el piso diez cuando llegue timbre y pude escuchar un ruido proveniente del interior del departamento.

En ese momento ella y su extrema belleza abrieron la puerta, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, un pequeñísimo short de jean y un sencilla blusa fucsia, no traía nada puesto en sus pequeños y blanquecinos pies, jamás una mujer tan sencilla le había parecido tan hermosa, no sabía que tenía o que hacia sakura pero lo volvía loco al punto de parecer idiota.

-Creí que no vendrías sasuke-kun-

-No me lo perdería por nada s-a-k-u-r-a – Si, sakura me volvía loco, pero yo era un Uchiha después de todo y si algo sabía hacer bien era coquetear con las chicas, ella solo siguió sonriendo.

-Pasa sasuke-kun – dijo mientras se hacía a un lado, lo tomo de la mano haciendo que lo siguiera, y pudo contemplar el departamento era de paredes y muebles blancos, un par de detalles rojos y morados, no tenía un ambiente muy familiar, entro a una habitación que a juzgar por las fotografías era de sakura, la mayoría eran con Ino otras con el equipo de porristas – siéntate en la cama, y no te muevas sasuke – susurró sensualmente en su oído antes de irse.

Ahí pudo detallar la habitación, aparte de las fotografías tenía un televisor enorme, un gran armario, y la cama en la que se encontraba sentado que era bastante amplia, se preguntaba cuántos hombres habrían pasado por ella, pero unas manos que viajaron de su espalda a su pecho lo hicieron dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

Las delicadas manos de Sakura empezaron a desabotonar mi camisa y acariciar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta, hasta que me la quito, solo en ese momento sentí su tersa piel desnuda contra mi espalda y un trozo de tela a la altura de su pecho, su sostén, que no duraría en su lugar mucho tiempo, ella empezó a besar su cuello lenta y deliciosamente, casi haciéndolo entrar en un trance pues su sangre hervía, pero no podía parecer un inexperto, no frente a ella.

Se dio vuelta y se recostó sobre ella comenzando a besar su cuello, dejando escuchar pequeños gemidos, que eran lo más excitante que había llegado a sus oídos a su corta edad, se separó un poco para poder verla y vio su delicado y perfecto cuerpo solo cubierto por un sostén negro de encajes y unas bragas del mismo color, no había duda alguna y no se cansaría de repetir que sakura era una diosa, se acercó a sus labios para poder besarlos y pudo degustar el increíble sabor a cerezas al introducir su lengua que junto a la de ella comenzaban una batalla, sintió como ella tomaba su nuca halando su cabello suavemente.

Llevo su mano hacia su espalda desabrochando expertamente el sostén y tirándolo en algún rincón, y vio los perfectos pechos blancos adornados con dos pezones rosados que en ese instante se le antojo probar, se llevó uno a la boca escuchando un gemido de sorpresa de sakura, su mano libre empezó a acariciar el otro pecho, que después se encargó de probar, bajo por su plano vientre dando húmedos besos que la hacían arquearse, con una de sus mano comenzó a masajear su intimidad sobre la tela de las bragas sintiéndolas humedecerse, tomo los dos extremos de las bragas dispuesto a bajarlas, pero unas delicadas manos lo sostuvieron impidiéndoselo, la miro interrogante.

-Aún tienes mucha ropa sasuke-kun- le explicó empujándolo y poniéndose arriba de él, empezando a besar su cuello y bajando por su pecho y marcado abdomen, la sintió desabrochar su pantalón y comenzar a bajarlo, le ayudo pues ya tenía una dolorosa erección que pedía a gritos descargarse, sintió sus manos acariciar su pene de arriba abajo, la ayudo a despojarlo de sus bóxer dejando su pene al aire que apenas alcanzo a sentir, pues lo siguiente que sintió fue la húmeda lengua de sakura pasearse por todo el, moviéndola con maestría, introduciendo todo su miembro en su boca consiguió que se corriera en esta, vio a sakura relamerse los labios lo que lo encendió nuevamente, y ya no lo resistía más, así que la empujo salvajemente y le arranco las bragas acomodándose entre las piernas que ella había abierto, dándole una perfecta visión de su sexo húmedo, tomo su pene y lo dirigió a la entrada de sakura y de una sola y fuerte estocada entro en ella sintiendo lo estrecha que era y lo húmeda que estaba, comenzó a penetrarla profundamente, permitiéndose escuchar los fuertes gritos de ella que lo hacían querer aún más y siguió hasta que las paredes de sakura apretaron su miembro, dándole una clara señal que estaba por venirse, sus estocadas se hicieron irregulares indicándole que se correría, y su ronco gemido fue silenciado por un fuerte grito por parte de sakura.

Salió de ella y se recostó a un lado recobrando la respiración, sintiéndose el hombre más orgulloso por haber tenido la mejor sesión de sexo con la chica más candente de todo el instituto.

-Wow, eso estuvo realmente bien- la escucho decir entre respiraciones agitadas – pero aun no es suficiente Sasuke-kun- lo siguiente que sintió sobre el fueron sus tersas piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Definitivamente, Había tomado la mejor decisión para su iniciación, esa mujer era más que increíble.

**Gracias por leer !**


	7. CAP 7 Ninfomana

**CAP 7 Ninfómana.**

-ahh...Sasuke-kun-

3:00 a.m.

Desde que llego no se habían detenido, Sakura era insaciable, ya entendía el deseo de todos por estar con ella o el cansancio extremo de Kiba.

Esa mujer era estupenda en todos los sentidos.

-Eso fue realmente magnifico sasuke-kun- la escucho decir con voz entrecortada – te quedaras a dormir ¿verdad? – salió de ella y se recostó a un lado con los ojos cerrados, los abrió un instante solo para ver como ella lo miraba intensamente.

-Claro – ni siquiera se lo había pensado, pero ¿Quién podría decirle que no a una mujer como esa?

La sintió recostarse en su pecho y calmar su respiración.

Sin duda fue la mejor noche de su vida.

Una luz cegadora sobre sus parpados hizo que llevara sus manos a ellos, intentando apaciguar el ardor que ahora sentía, se removió incomodo, y sintió el peso extra sobre su pecho, en ese momento todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, pues ahora Kiba no podría alardear sobre ser el único que había estado con sakura, pues el también y podría jurar que habían descubierto nuevas posiciones y movimientos que se encargaría de que se repitieran.

Eso era.

Justamente eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para que todos lo respetaran en el instituto, no es que no lo hicieran pero él era una persona ambiciosa ¿que podría darle más poder que ser el único quien se mete a la cama con Sakura Haruno? quien era probablemente la chica más candente de todo Konoha, se encargaría de que estuviera tan satisfecha que no se molestaría en buscar al imbécil de kiba ni a nadie más.

Perfecto, cumpliría su objetivo y de la manera más placentera que existía, la vida le sonreía nuevamente.

La vibración de su móvil logro que sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y haciendo lo posible para no despertarla se estiro para alcanzar su pantalón, lo saco de su bolsillo, y volvió a la realidad.

No era mayor de edad, aún vivía con sus padres, tenía una madre terriblemente sobreprotectora que se llevaba el premio con 43 llamadas, un padre posiblemente molesto y algo preocupado con 7 llamadas, y un molesto amigo rubio con 3.

Tenían una bonita forma de arruinar su día.

Volteo a ver el buró al lado de la cama y observo la razón de todas las llamadas perdidas en su móvil.

4:13 p.m.

Sintió a SU pelirrosa moverse y la escucho hacer graciosos sonidos con pereza, cuando volteo a verla, ella lo observaba fijamente con esos preciosos ojos verdes, pudo ver sus labios rojos y algo hinchados y se le antojo tenerlos una vez más, no importaba su madre, ni su padre, ni mucho menos naruto, solo quería besarla.

Y así lo hizo, probó otra vez sus dulces labios y nuevamente se perdió en ellos.

La vibración de su móvil sobre la mesita que además sostenía una lámpara, lo hizo salir del sueño que estaba viviendo.

Gruño con molestia, estiro su mano para alcanzar el fastidioso aparato y pudo ver que era su madre quien lo llamaba, no planeaba contestarle, parecería un bebe frente a sakura.

-No contestaras? – la escucho preguntar mientras se cubría los pechos con las sabanas mientras el móvil vibraba una y otra vez, se detenía por segundos pero volvía a empezar – deberías hacerlo, parece preocupada – en ese momento la vio recostada en su hombro viendo la pantalla, ella le beso delicadamente el hombro y se dirigió envuelta en las sabanas hacia el baño.

-Aló – _Oh Sasuke-chan! Te encuentras bien? Dónde estás? Con quién? Me he estado imaginando lo peor, tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados, llame a naruto e incluso a itachi-chan! _– Madre deja de llorar, estoy bien – _volverás? _– Claro que si - cortó la llamada su madre sí que era exagerada. Escucho una leve risa y volteo hacia dónde provenía el sonido y la vio con unos diminutos shorts y una ajustada blusa gris, y sin sostén. ¿Había mencionado ya que era la mujer más sexy del mundo?

- Ya te vas? –pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Si – dijo viendo sin poder evitarlo sus largas y hermosas piernas.

-Ordenes de tu madre - más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Hmp…- Eso había dolido, y que en ese momento soltara una risa aumentaba la humillación, se sentía realmente como un niño pequeño – Que pensarían tus padres si encontraran un hombre desnudo en tu cama?-

- Jamás lo sabrán, vivo sola – le dijo restándole importancia, mierda la había cagado.

-ellos están mu….-

-Oh no sasuke-kun, que cosas piensas, ellos viven en estados unidos ahora, están construyendo un hotel, en florida – _"Hoteles Haruno"_ debió imaginarlo, eran mundialmente reconocidos – Bien… Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres, pero informales que volverá a pasar- dijo guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-Lo haré – comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, nada ni nadie le quitaría la sonrisa arrogante que tenía en este momento, ni el orgullo que sentiría al decirle a Kiba y al resto del equipo que su iniciación se había completado nada más que con Sakura.

Ella lo acompaño hasta la entrada y le dio un gran beso de despedida que de no ser por mi madre y el dolor en mi pene habría terminado en un rápido polvo.

Cuando llego a su casa bastó con dar un paso para tener a su madre abrazándolo, y su padre mirándolo reprobatoriamente, no le importaba, nada importaba.

El domingo estuvo acostado y adolorido todo el día.

No pensaba ir el lunes al instituto pero su madre lo despertó y se podría decir que prácticamente lo vistió.

Cuando llego a la escuela el dobe corrió hacia el contándole acerca de su fin de semana con Hinata en un lugar que no se molestó en escuchar, caminaban por los pasillos y la vio pasar, ella lo miro con esos preciosos ojos y le sonrió de lado, lo que el imitó.

La vida era bella.

Las clases pasaron largas, tortuosas y aburridas.

Ya en el almuerzo estaban todos sentados en la mesa del centro, en la que solo quienes eran invitados podrían estar, la cual indicaba que eran los más populares, todo eso se resumía a: los jugadores del equipo y las animadoras, pero había una animadora que no estaba: Sakura.

Allí estaba Kiba lo que significaba que no estaba teniendo sexo, eso lo aliviaba, a menos que estuviera teniendo sexo con alguien más. Mierda.

-Felicitaciones Sasuke – escucho a Ino decir mientras le palmeaba el hombro, sakura se lo habría contado ya, no pude evitar sonreír arrogante.

- Porque felicitas al teme Ino-chan?- pregunto mi rubio y dobe amigo.

-No te lo dijo?- pregunto escéptica – cumplió su iniciación – todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, yo solo voltee para ver a Kiba, y ohh su cara era un poema, estaba furioso – apropósito te mando esto- dijo tendiéndome un papel doblado.

"_Baño de chicas en 10 min" _ ¿10 minutos? No iba a esperar tanto tiempo, me levante bajo la mirada de todos y empecé a caminar.

-Buen polvo, teme – Gritó haciendo que todos los que estaban en la cafetería voltearan a verme, lo mire de forma asesina para que cerrara la boca, pero el golpe que le dio Kiba en la cabeza lo hizo por mí.

Definitivamente Kiba estaba enfurecido, pues el gran Sasuke Uchiha se había y estaba a punto de volver a cogerse a la que él creía era _su_ chica.

Baboso.

Basto con entrar al baño para tener la imagen más erótica que habría visto en toda su vida frente a sus ojos.

Sakura estaba con su provocativo uniforme de animadoras, sobre el lavabo, cruzada de piernas, y con sus bragas en la mano jugando con ellas.

Ella era hipnotizante, se acercó a ella sin dudarlo, no sin antes asegurar la puerta, no quería que nadie arruinara ese momento.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella se lanzó a devorar sus labios, a lo que ella correspondió de la misma manera halando el cabello de su nuca.

Mientras la besaba se desabrocho y bajo rápidamente el pantalón y entro en ella de una sola estocada, escucho un fuerte gemido de sorpresa que salió de sus preciosos labios.

-así está bien? – le preguntó con la respiración agitada.

-Más fuerte, sasuke-kun – y así lo hizo, él iba a hacer cualquier cosa, cumplir sus órdenes y deseos, para que ella solo se quedara _con él._


	8. CAP 8 Un día de maldiciones

**CAP 8 Un día de maldiciones.**

_Joder_, había pasado todo el fin de semana en el apartamento de sakura y olvidé completamente el maldito ensayo que tenía que entregar ese día, y no sería tan complicado de no ser porque las chicas de su salón habían decidido tirarse a los novios de sus amigas, así que ahora estaba tratando de concentrarse en medio de una batalla campal.

-Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-le decía, bueno, le gritaba Kin a Karin ¿Por qué no me sorprendía que Karin se acostara con el novio de una de sus mejores amigas?

-Quien te lo dijo?-

_¡Maldita sea!_ Y ahora yo estaba totalmente sumergido en la _puta_ discusión, intente concentrarme en el libro que tenía en mi escritorio y organizar algunas ideas coherentes.

-Matsuri los vio, _estúpida_ –

-Oh, por favor Kin, sabes que ella es una_ perra_ chismosa- y sería imposible hacer esto y más porque ya no eran dos agudas y atroces voces, Matsuri se había sumado, y me estaban complicando esto.

-En cualquier momento dudaría de Matsuri de no ser porque sé perfectamente que eres una vil _zorra_ Karin-

- ¡Joder! ¡Cállense _putas_! – bien había explotado, incluso había gritado, y eso no pasa muy a menudo, mire las miradas agradecidas de mis compañeros y pude seguir con mi trabajo en paz, lo pude entregar y no solo era el más sexy sino también el más inteligente, y obtuve la mayor calificación, estaba realmente orgulloso pero no sorprendido.

El profesor regordete dio por terminada la clase y todos salimos tranquilamente.

Sentí a alguien tocar mi mano, esbozando una sonrisa voltee esperando ver a **mi** pelirrosa pero era una pelirroja, me zafe de su agarre.

-que quieres Karin?-

-Quería agradecerte Sasuke-kun- ¿agradecerme? ¿Ahora qué _diablos_ pasaba? – Por haberme defendido de Kin, es bueno saber que no todos creen que soy una _perra_ – la vi sonrojarse y se lanzó a abrazarme ¿y yo? Estaba totalmente en shock ¿Cuándo se supone que la defendí? ¿Desde cuándo yo no creo que sea una _perra_?

-Sasuke-kun! - escuche que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos, y pude ver a **mi** chica unos metros detrás de mí con ¿el ceño fruncido? Empuje cuanto antes a Karin, ¿Cómo dice ese viejo y _estupido_ dicho "atrapado con las manos en la masa"? ¿Sí? Bien pues así me sentí, no quería que sakura se enojara, pero no sabía si estaba enojada, ni siquiera sabía si tenía que disculparme, y tampoco sabría cómo disculparme, pues era Karin quien me estaba abrazando. Mi cabeza estaba vuelta _mierda._

En cuanto estuve frente a ella no supe que hacer, así que espere que ella hiciera algo, y contrario a lo que pensaba me sonrió mostrando una hilera de perfectos, pequeños y blancos dientes.

-Sasuke-kun- rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se paró en la punta de sus pies pues yo era más alto que ella dándome un abrazo, por instinto rodee su fina cintura, sentí sus cálidos labios en mi mejilla, se sentía tan bien.

Y realmente me sorprendió que lo hiciera ahí en frente de todos los que pasaban pues normalmente nos encontrábamos y cogíamos en algún lugar desierto, pero me gustaba la idea de que todos esos babosos que fantaseaban con estar con ella tuvieran claro que estaba conmigo.

-Sasuke-kun podemos hablar? – me dijo con una voz dulce, tomo mi mano y me guio lejos de la multitud hasta llegar al gimnasio que en ese momento estaba desolado, sin esperar mi respuesta ¿ya se habría dado cuanta que con solo verla me vuelvo idiota?- siéntate -dijo indicándome una de las gradas, en cuanto lo hice ella se sentó ahorcadas sobre mí y empezó a besarme a lo que rápidamente correspondí y empecé a recorrer sus piernas libres gracias al uniforme, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos pegando aún más su pecho al mío dejándome sentir sus firmes pechos – espera sasuke-kun- dijo dejando de besarme, pero aun sentada sobre mí.

-Que sucede?- la vi morderse el labio inconscientemente.

-Veras sasuke-kun- dijo ella dubitativamente – cada año nos gusta organizar una fiesta de Halloween e invitar a todo el instituto, siempre la hacíamos en mi casa pero como mis padres se mudaron y mi departamento no es tan grande, Naruto menciono que tu casa era muy grande – Naruto _idiota_ ¿En qué _mierda_ me había metido? Ya podía intuir lo que sakura quería decir, quería que la fiesta fuese en mi casa, y a cualquier persona se lo habría negado inmediatamente, pero ver su precioso rostro mientras contaba la historia, y esos ojos verdes jade que me miraban suplicantes- y yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer la fiesta en tu casa- dijo lo que yo temía ver venir y le diría que si de no ser por mis padres, jamás aprobarían una fiesta- oh, vamos sasuke-kun será divertido habrá alcohol, música, baile, disfraces muy sexys- me suplico con una mirada llena de emoción y sentí que se acercó a mi oído- y mucho sexo – dijo de una forma suave y lenta, tan… excitante, que me provoco romper su uniforme y hacerla mía.

-Claro – no sabía cómo lo lograría pero por ver esa preciosa sonrisa que ahora tenía en su rostro haría cualquier cosa.

-En serio? – pregunto ella y yo solo asentí, y lo siguiente que supe fue que ella estaba sobre mi besándome.

Si esa era la recompensa le haría cuantos favores quisiera.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto por una mujer, aunque en su defensa diría que no era cualquier mujer.

100,000…150,000…160,000…

Joder, ahora tendría que buscar algún corto pero lejano viaje que regalaría a sus padres por cuatro días con los ahorros para comprarse un nuevo auto, no se desharía de su precioso _civic si_, solo quería tener dos autos.

Se sentó frente a la computadora a buscar algo adecuado en Internet.

¡Bingo!

Había un lugar en Osaka que solía ser un templo budista pero ahora era un sitio turístico para relajarse, masajes, sauna y todo eso que su madre amaba y su padre necesitaba.

Y solo por 60,000 no incluía el transporte pero eso los obligaría a irse en auto y tardar más tiempo.

-Wow, sasu-chan, hijo, realmente no sé qué decir – menciono su madre asombrada

-Solo di gracias y empieza a empacar tus maletas – dijo tendiéndole los boletos que hace poco habían llegado, estaba nervioso pues la mirada de Fugaku le decía que no estaba del todo convencido – Padre podrás darte un merecido descanso – le dijo sonriendo lo más sincero que pudo.

-Bueno sasuke esto es una sorpresa, realmente no lo esperaba hijo – un sollozo interrumpió a su padre

Mikoto ¿estaba llorando?

-Oh sasu-chan me haces tan feliz – se lanzó a abrazarlo asfixiantemente - empacare todo – y subió corriendo hacia su habitación parecía una niña pequeña.

Sonrió con arrogancia.

Sasuke Uchiha eres un genio.


	9. CAP 9 Noche de Halloween

**CAP 9 Noche de Halloween. **

Halloween.

La época del año en que los chicos se visten como maricas y las chicas como putas sin recibir ningún comentario pues tienen la libertad de hacerlo.

Hoy era el día de la fiesta, **mi **sakura y el dobe habían dejado todo el alcohol el día anterior y podría decir que era mucho, ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la cocina y la casa tenía una cocina bastante amplia, así que ya se supondría lo que pasaría, todo el mundo estaría ebrio.

La fiesta comenzaba a eso de la 9 p.m. faltaban más de 7 horas lo que significaba que estaría muy aburrido, sakura no vendría a hacerle compañía alegando algo sobre que su disfraz tendría que ser sorpresa y aun no lo podría ver, el dobe ni pensarlo, no estaba tan desesperado.

-_"háblame de tu ropa interior" _– decidió enviarle un texto a **su** sakura, calentarse era una buena forma de matar el tiempo.

-"_Ni siquiera la traigo puesta sasuke-kun_" – no pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto leyó el mensaje.

Sakura era genial, no solo era hermosa físicamente, era graciosa, atrevida, una experta en la cama, una gran porrista, siempre enérgica, era cariñosa (después de satisfacerla sexualmente), daba los mejores masajes, inteligente, amable con todos, excepto con Karin y no la podía juzgar, no muchos eran amables con ella para otra cosa que no fuera pedirle una mamada o sexo.

En pocas palabras sakura era la mujer perfecta.

-_"eres tan sexy" _– y lo envió.

-_"hoy todos podrán conocer mi sensualidad ;)" _– por supuesto, ella irradiaba sensualidad con ese precioso par de…. Un segundo ella dijo ¿todos? ¿Acaso vendría desnuda a la fiesta? Porque de ningún modo permitiría que algún baboso observara el cuerpo de _su_ chica.

¿Su chica? Bueno no era exactamente su chica, pero tampoco era de alguien más, así que él era lo más cercano que ella tenía y tendría de una pareja, así que ella era su chica y no estaba en discusión.

El resto de la tarde paso imaginando cual sería el disfraz de su pelirrosa pero tuvo que detenerse y darse una ducha de agua helada.

Faltando un par de horas para la fiesta escucho el timbre, una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

El dobe.

Bajo lo más lento que pudo y al abrir la puerta de su casa encontró algo que no esperaba. Para su sorpresa naruto había elegido el disfraz perfecto, un cavernícola, totalmente acorde con su coeficiente intelectual, no pudo evitar reír un poco, pues el rubio alrededor de su ingle solo tenía algo parecido a una imitación de piel de algún animal y un garrote en la mano, se veía realmente ridículo.

Afortunadamente él había decidido usar algo más sencillo, estaba disfrazado del hombre más guapo que había pisado Konoha,el disfraz consistía en una camisa, unos jeans y unos tenis, quien pensaría que con tan poco él se vería perfecto.

-Aún no ha empezado la fiesta ¿si lo sabes, dobe?

-Lo sé teme, pero vine a ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme?- eso no me lo iba a creer.

-si ya sabes ayudarte con… con… - solo eleve una ceja - Está bien, solo quería embriagarme un poco antes de la fiesta- dijo sonriente - ¿Qué tal unas cervezas?

-Hmp… quien pensaría que se te ocurriría una buena idea- menciono con sorna.

Después del dobe llego mi pesadilla.

Karin.

Que no se despegaba ni un segundo de mi brazo estaba disfrazada de ¿serpiente? pues tenía un realmente corto y ajustado vestido con estampado de piel de serpiente y unos enormes tacones a juego, y se había puesto unos lentes que dejaban ver sus ojos amarillos con la pupila alargada.

Poco después llego temari con un sexy disfraz de vikinga, junto a shikamaru que traía probablemente el traje más perturbador que pudo conseguir, y estaba seguro que no tuvo que esforzarse en conseguirlo, pues era solo una hoja verde cubriendo… bueno, lo que tenía que cubrir, y solo se sostenía con pedazos de cintas a cada costado, y estaba seguro que no era el único que consideraba el disfraz algo inquietante pues veía como la rubia le chillaba mientras señalaba su entrepierna, solo esperaba que esas cintas fueran resistentes.

Después de ellos apareció el baboso de Kiba, vestido de… no sabría definirlo, no traía camisa, como si pudiera impresionar a alguien, solo tenía unos pantalones, una banda roja alrededor de su cabeza, un arco y flechas en su espalda, se veía ridículo, como siempre, llego junto a un gran grupo de personas que no conocía, ni me interesaba conocer.

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a Neji, Ten Ten, y Hinata, Neji estaba disfrazado de algo parecido a un samurái, Ten Ten tenía puesto un Kimono que sería clásico de no ser porque era extremadamente corto y lo usaba con unos tacones muy altos, y Hinata era tal vez la chica más inocente que había conocido, estaba vestida de ¿pastora? Realmente me recordaba a esa muñeca de Toy Story que cuidaba ovejas, aunque su vestido era más corto que en la película le llegaba tal vez a la rodilla.

Naruto corrió a asfixiarla, idiota.

Más rápido de lo que creyó su casa estaba llena de fenómenos disfrazados zombies, brujas, putas, meseras, mucamas, fantasmas, payasos, uno que otro famoso, entre otros.

Había personas por todos los lugares, pero la única persona que le interesaba que estuviera, no estaba. Mierda.

Tampoco estaba ino así que no tenía como obtener información.

Ella tenía su celular apagado.

Al otro extremo de la habitación pude ver a Gaara quien no estaba disfrazado así que me acerque a él pues veía como sacaba constantemente su celular e intentaba hacer una llamada, a Ino, supuse.

-Desaparecieron- me dijo en cuanto estuve cerca.

-Lo sé - le dije - ¿están juntas?

-No tengo ni la más puta idea – realmente estaba enojado, lo que me hacía pensar, si el las conocía bien, tal vez había una razón para que estuviera así.

Y cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación con locas ideas que involucraban a mi _civic si _corriendo a 120 kilómetros por hora, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejándome ver a la chica más atractiva, sensual y caliente.

Estaba disfrazada de coneja, una coneja muy sexy, pues solo llevaba ropa interior de felpa, ¡si! ¡De felpa! de un rosado muy claro y unos tacones de infarto que resaltaban levemente los músculos de sus preciosas piernas, en su pelirrosa cabeza tenía sus orejas de coneja, tenía también un brazalete en cada una de sus muñecas igualmente afelpado, su vientre plano y marcada cintura estaba expuesta y tenía algo que no había visto jamás, una perforación en el ombligo.

Cuando empecé a escuchar los susurros, salí de mi fantasía, y lo primero que vi fue el ceño fruncido de Gaara quien veía a Ino con un diminuto bikini rosado y una tabla de surf más pequeña de lo normal que tenía escrito "Barbie", y realmente los pequeños trozos de tela que traía dejaban expuestos todos sus atributos, vi a Gaara moverse hacia ella enfurecido, tomarla del brazo y llevársela y Sakura se quedó ahí parada, siendo el centro de atención, eso no me gustaba nada.

-Teme – escuche a Naruto llamándome, haciendo desviar mi atención de mi pelirrosa- ¿Sabes dónde está Ino?

- Gaara acaba de…-

-Eso ya lo sé teme, y estaba muy enojado, estoy preocupado por mi hermana- era la primera vez que veía a Naruto comportarse seriamente, maldición, tendría que ayudarlo.

Llevábamos al menos 15 minutos tratando de encontrarlos y por cada minuto me tomaba una cerveza, era una locura, los habíamos buscado en toda la planta baja, y no estaban por ninguna parte, decidimos ir a buscarlos en la planta superior, y al abrir la primera puerta pudimos observar el amor, sudoroso, ruidoso y desagradable amor, y supuse que naruto se estaría sintiendo peor ¿Qué podría ser peor que ver a tu hermana mayor desnuda follando con su novio?

Y hablando de follar, tenía que buscar a Sakura.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras sin esperar al dobe y la escena que ví hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

El idiota de Kiba tenía a mi sakura arrinconada en una pared, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído, y ella sonreía, eso me enojo aún más, vi como el flexionaba su brazo y ella comenzaba a acariciar sus bíceps, se miraban intensamente, fue ahí cuando reaccione y comencé a acercarme, su sucia mano comenzó a deslizarse por su terso abdomen, estuve lo suficientemente cerca, y cuando estaba a punto de empezar una pelea, sakura hizo el trabajo por mí, sus ojos chocaron con los míos y la vi sonreír mientras se deshacía de Kiba y se lanzaba sobre mí en un intenso abrazo, toda la ira se disipó, alcance a ver a un Kiba furioso, bufando y alejándose, en ese momento envolví mis brazos a su pequeña cintura y hundí mi cara en su cuello dando pequeños besos.

-¿y? – la escuche decir mientras deshacía el abrazo

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué opinas de mi disfraz Sasuke-kun?- me pregunto mientras daba una vuelta dejándome ver su esponjosa cola de coneja.

-que no se quedará así mucho tiempo- dije arrastrándola hacia el armario más cercano.

**Realmente me estoy esforzando por hacer los caps un poco mas largos.**

**Espero les guste, GRACIAS POR LEER **


	10. CAP 10 Itachi Uchiha

**CAP 10 Itachi Uchiha.**

-Sasuke-chan...Sasuke-chaaaan- sentí alguien zarandear mi hombro con rudeza – Despierta pequeño idiotaaa!- me tomo un poco de tiempo pero en cuanto reconocí la voz desperté de golpe.

-Que mierda haces aquí Itachi?- mire hacia el buró, 5:30 pm habían pasado al menos unas 10 horas desde que la fiesta termino, tenía la resaca de mi vida, voltee a ver al costado de mi cama para comprobar que sakura no estuviera exponiendo su glorioso cuerpo ante el pervertido de mi hermano, y para mi suerte no estaba, pero había una nota escrita con hermosa caligrafía.

"_creo que las fiestas en tu casa deberían volverse una tradición, fue una noche estupenda, estupendo alcohol, estupendo baile, y grandioso sexo, ¿Qué más podría pedir una chica de 17 años? Besos."_

-El pequeño sasuke-chan tiene novia – me dijo de forma burlona – papá tenía razón – lo mire interrogante esperando que continuara – no creyó ni una sola palabra de tus buenas intenciones, me compró un pasaje en el siguiente vuelo hacia acá para que viniera a cuidar a mi pequeño hermanito – hizo una pausa para revolverme el cabello, el solo se removió, su terrible resaca no le permitía hacer nada más- y lo primero que encuentro son chicas semidesnudas en la sala, latas de cerveza por toda la casa y a mi hermano con resaca – lo escucho reírse estruendosamente, provocando que su cabeza palpitara insistentemente, intentó levantarse, tendría que ordenar todo, sus padres volverían en dos días y todo tendría que estar impecable, pero de nada le serviría si itachi no lo cubría.

-se los dirás?- pregunte directamente.

-No lo sé, pórtate bien y lo pensare – y así se fue de mi habitación sin más.

-mierda- en cuanto intente dar el primer paso me di cuenta que tan grandiosa había sido la fiesta, estaba físicamente destruido, así que lo hice por el camino fácil, llame a una agencia de limpieza que se encargara de todo ¿Quién dice que el dinero no compra la felicidad?

Al día siguiente muy temprano cinco chicas vinieron y se encargaron de todo, terminaron más rápido de lo que él hubiera tardado, quise volver a mi cama y en cuanto me recosté el timbre comenzó a sonar, sonó una vez más, pero no estaba dispuesto a levantarse.

Para su alivio escuchó los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras, al fin itachi serviría para algo.

Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero una melodiosa risa en la planta de abajo llamo su atención, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe, agudizo sus sentidos y la volvió a escuchar.

¿Podría ser lo que pensaba?

Y si era lo que pensaba no lo podía permitir, bajo en cuanto pudo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar pudo escuchar la voz de Itachi.

-En serio me atrevería a decir que eres la chica más hermosa que he visto- ¿Qué mierda? Y pudo escuchar claramente **su** risa.

La reconocería a metros de distancia, dulce, suave, elegante, femenina.

-Estoy buscando a Sasuke- ¡Y esa era su voz! Se apresuró a la puerta de entrada, de donde provenían las voces, conocía a itachi y lo rastrero que podía ser cuando una chica le gustaba.

-Sakura- dije firmemente llamando la atención de los dos, sakura se inclinó un poco para verme y pude ver como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Creí que no estarías sasuke-kun- Dijo pasando olímpicamente de Itachi y dirigiéndose hacia mí, elevando mi ego, sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos en un corto beso y pude verla mejor, tenía un veraniego vestido azul y unos zapatos de tacón, parecía una muñeca, se veía adorable.

¡Kami-sama! ¿Se puede morir cuando una persona te gusta tanto que casi te causa taquicardia?

-Yo no sabía que me visitarías- le dije sinceramente.

-Lo sé, quise darte una sorpresa- dijo mientras guiñaba uno de sus verdes ojos coquetamente, mire atrás de sakura y vi como itachi la veía de arriba abajo una y otra vez, tenía que sacarla de ahí.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?- ella solo asintió, tomando mi mano dejando que la guiara.

En cuanto entramos ella dejó su bolso en el buró, y se acercó para abrazarme, últimamente era muy común que me abrazara y a mí me fascinaba que lo hiciera, se sentía tan…cálido.

-¿Tienes alguna película interesante? – me preguntó separándose, ¿eso significaba que no quería sexo? Eso era algo que nunca pasaba, la vi deshacerse de sus tacones y caminar hacia el escritorio donde estaba mi computador y algunas películas, tomo un montón y las llevo a la cama, se sentó en esta y empezó a verlas una por una, tratando de elegir, y yo aún no podía salir de mi asombro, pero tenía que aceptar que pasar tiempo con ella sin tener sexo sonaba muy bien.

Seguí mirándola fijamente, repitiéndome una y otra vez lo preciosa que era.

Me senté a su lado en el instante en que me tendió una de las películas "_Paranormal Activity 2_", le sonreí mientras iba al DVD para reproducirla.

En cuanto me acosté ella se recostó en mi pecho, me dio un casto beso y siguió poniendo atención a la película, amaba que con cada ruido ella se sobresaltara pues se acercaba más a mí, si algo la asustaba me abrazaba fuertemente.

Cuando acabó la película la escuche suspirar pesadamente.

-Lo siento, soy un poco gallina- dijo sonriendo apenada, se veía adorable- ven aquí sasuke-kun.

Solo fue cuestión de inclinarme hacia ella para tener sus labios sobre los míos, pero había algo diferente esta vez, no los estaba devorando como normalmente hacía, lo estaba acariciando, me tomo de los hombros dándole a entender que me quería más cerca.

Se posiciono sobre ella mientras se seguían besando dulcemente, la sintió tomar los extremos de su camisa subiéndosela, ella recorrió con sus cálidas manos sus abdominales, estaba siendo un momento realmente tierno.

Tomo su vestido y lo subió, tirándolo en algún rincón de la habitación.

Tomo sus senos aun sobre su sostén, apretándolos delicadamente, la escucho suspirar y…

-Pequeño idiota, mamá esta al teléfono – Itachi había cortado una escena realmente romántica, había abierto la puerta escandalosamente y ahora veía a sakura como si se tratara de comida, inmediatamente tomo unas sábanas y se las dio para que se cubriera.

-Hola- _Sasuke-chaan! Mi bebé! Como has estado? Itachi se ha portado bien contigo? _– Madre todo está bien – _de acuerdo sasuke-chan estaremos allí mañana! Te quiero!_- y cortó la llamada.

Cuando lo hizo vio que itachi ya se había ido y sakura estaba vestida.

-Ya te vas? – solo hasta que formulo esta pregunta se dio cuenta lo estúpida que era.

-Así es sasuke-kun, tengo que volver a casa – me dijo acercándose y dándome un delicado beso en sus labios, la acompañe hacia la puerta principal y hasta que no vi acelerar su _new beetle _plateado no me moví de allí.

Fui hasta la habitación de itachi para poder devolverle su móvil.

Cuando llegue lo tire a su lado, estaba por irme pero su voz me detuvo.

-Sasuke seré honesto contigo- tenía un semblante serio que pronto cambio por una sonrisa burlona- le tengo ganas a tu novia - solo pude mirarlo de mala manera pero algo no estaba bien en su frase.

-No es mi novia- acepté

-¿En serio?- dijo incrédulo- eso significa que yo puedo…

-Ni siquiera te le acerques-

-Se lo diré a mamá- dijo como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué le dirás? _"Mamá sasuke no me deja acostarme con la chica a la que quiere"_- dijo tratando de imitarlo y estuvo a punto de reír hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_La quería._

No solo le gustaba, Realmente **La quería.**


	11. CAP 11 El centro del universo

**CAP 11 El centro del universo.**

Habían pasado ya más de un par de semanas desde la fiesta y desde que Itachi volvió a Washington, y las cosas con sakura no habían parado, los fines de semana él se quedaba en su apartamento y tenían las mejores sesiones de sexo salvaje, en el instituto las cosas no eran muy diferentes si ella no lo buscaba, él lo hacía, y ella no se negaba.

La refrescante ducha que ahora estaba tomando después del entrenamiento le ayudaba a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, porque él lo había notado, para el ya no era solo sexo, le enojaba si la veía hablando con otro chico, le encantaba estar los fines de semana con ella, le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, la quería, tal vez debería alejarse para…

Sintió unas cálidas manos en su marcado abdomen y un par de montículos en su espalda, no tendría que abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, se giró aun siendo abrazado por su pelirrosa y la beso, pero sabía que eso no bastaría, ella no lo buscaba por un beso, ella quería todo de él y él se lo daría.

La siguió besando lento y suave, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que ahora sabía que sentía por ella y ella solo intentaba aumentar la intensidad del beso, pero no lo consiguió, sintió sus pequeñas y tersas manos sobre su pene masajeándolo lentamente, ella se separó del lento beso y le dio una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos y metió todo su miembro a su cálida boca, devorándolo y recorriéndolo, no sabía cómo y no quería averiguarlo pero sakura era una experta en los temas que se referían al sexo, y venirse en su boca solo era una prueba más de ello. La vio pararse mientras con un dedo limpiaba los restos que habían quedado en sus labios, para volver a meter el dedo en su boca, saboreándolo.

Solo eso basto para ponerlo duro otra vez la tomo de sus firmes nalgas haciendo que ella elevara las piernas instintivamente y lo rodeara y aprovecho ese momento para penetrarla, la recargo en una pared y siguió con su labor, escuchando sus gemidos y el eco de ellos pues las duchas del equipo eran un lugar muy cerrado, temía que alguien entrara y la viera desnuda.

Él era el único que podría verla desnuda porque ella era solo _suya_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Que pasa teme? Luces acongojado – escucho decir al dobe.

-como si supieras lo que acongojado significa – le dijo, sabiendo que tenía razón

- es cierto – lo vio rascarse la nuca mientras sonreía – solo lo escuche en una de las novelas que ven ino-chan y sakura-chan

Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…

¿Es que toda su vida giraba ahora entorno a ella?

No lograba pasar siquiera un minuto sin pensar en ella, y cuando lo lograba algún idiota la mencionaba ya sea en los pasillos cuando hablaban de sus lindas piernas o su enorme trasero, o en las duchas del equipo cuando se burlaban de Kiba porque ella ya no lo buscaba, cuando descerebradas hablaban de sus defectos físicos en el comedor, que era totalmente irracional pues no tenía ninguno y él tenía un par de fotografías muy calientes que ella le había mandado para comprobarlo, aunque no se las mostraría a nadie jamás.

-puedes contármelo teme – dijo naruto.

-no te interesa- dijo intentando evadir el tema.

-es sakura-chan, no? – Insistió su rubio amigo – que pasa?

-Me gusta- admitió – me gusta mucho.

-¿y? hasta hace pocos días eso estaba bien para ti.

-Bueno, se trata de que no solo me gusta, empiezo a sentir cosas por ella- escucho a Naruto bufar a su lado

-Y porque no se lo dices, teme? Digo…¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?.

-hmp… Que no me quiera volver a ver en su vida, que me prohíba verla, que consiga una orden de alejamiento, no lo sé dobe hay tantas cosas que podría hacer.

-Inténtalo Sasuke, haz algo especial, esas cosas que les gustan a las chicas.

-Creo que por una vez en tu vida dices algo que vale la pena – dijo burlonamente y naruto a su lado reia un poco- gracias Naruto.

-Cuando lo necesites teme – le dijo palmeándole la espalda.

Se paró dispuesto a irse, le haría caso al dobe, además la escena se estaba volviendo muy sentimental para su gusto, iría a buscar a sakura y le diría lo que sentía, estaba decidido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bien, respira Uchiha respira._

¿Era obvio para todos que mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban mientras daban lentos pasos mientras buscaba una cabellera pelirrosa?

Pero al no encontrarla sus pasos se volvieron mas rápidos, y se llenó de valentía, no solo quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo, en pocos días sakura se graduaría y jamás habían hablado de que pasaría cuando ella se fuera, no sabía que pasaría pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que fuese, pasara con sakura siendo su novia, no la quería ver con ningún otro chico, no quería recibir en diez años una carta de invitación a su boda con otro sujeto quería que fuera él quien invitara a Kiba a **su** boda con Sakura.

Un segundo… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Casarse? Por Kami, estaba seguro que si le decía eso a sakura ella le rompería la cabeza con lo que tuviera a su alcance y correría lejos, muy lejos.

Bien, estaba demasiado nervioso, necesitaba organizar sus ideas, ya saben, planear el discurso mentalmente…

"Sakura hay algo que tengo que decirte…" pfff que estupidez…

"Sakura estás buenísima y quiero seguir teniendo sexo contigo por el resto de mi vida..." ¡Joder! Eso sonaba como la frase de alguna clase de pervertido.

"Sakura eres una mujer muy especial…" hmp…demasiado cursi.

Y antes de que pudiera crear algo coherente la vio subida en una escalera colgando lo que parecía ser un anuncio del baile de graduación, ella estaba en un extremo e Ino en el otro, y debajo de ellas estaban algunos babosos intentando ver por debajo de su falda de animadora.

Hijos de perra, acelero su paso y cuando tuvo a uno de ellos a su alcance lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo tiro al suelo, pudo ver que solo eran algunos chicos de primero pues en cuanto hizo esto todos salieron corriendo de allí, elevó la mirada, y…

_Mierda…_

No podía decir que no los entendía, tenía una vista espectacular desde allí, podía recorrer sus piernas y una pequeña parte de sus increíbles nalgas que quedaba al descubierto por su diminuto short rojo, aparto la mirada hacia el suelo.

No podía creer que se estaba comportando como un baboso de primero.

-Sakura – intentó llamar su atención - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – ofreció, ella miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, ya estoy terminando – le dijo y volvió a concentrar su atención en poner las cintas para el anuncio.

¿Y él? Bueno es se quedó allí vigilando y mirando de manera asesina a cualquier que quisiera echar un vistazo, menos a Shikamaru pues cuando lo intento recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte de Temari, ella era una mujer _realmente_ violenta.

Desvié mi mirada y pude ver como Sakura había terminado y empezaba a bajar, inmediatamente la tome de la cintura para evitar que algo le pasara, y cuando tocó el suelo volteo aun en mis brazos y me dio uno de sus ya acostumbrados abrazos.

-Consigan una habitación pervertidos – dijo Ino también bajando.

-Tal vez podrías prestarnos la que usas con Gaara, cerda – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa hacia su mejor amiga.

-Ya cállate frentona y vamos por el almuerzo – ordenó Ino.

- Espera Sakura quiero hablar de algo – le pidió deteniendo su paso.

-Hablaran después del almuerzo frentón, muero de hambre – dijo Ino empezando a caminar ¿Me había llamado frentón? Mi ceño se frunció de sobre manera, pero me calme inmediatamente al escuchar una sonora carcajada de Sakura a mi lado, jamás la había visto reír así, era hermosa, no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

- ¿Te parece si hablamos después del almuerzo, Sasuke-kun? – pidió ella – es que tuvimos un largo entrenamiento y Temari nos pidió que pusiéramos esto así que no hemos comido y…- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y simplemente la besó, no porque quisiera callarla, simplemente porque con solo verla se le antojaba.

Pudo escuchar las respiraciones ahogadas de muchos a su alrededor pero no quería detenerse y aún menos cuando ella empezó a corresponderle ¿y que importaban los demás? De hecho le interesaba que todos supieran que ella ahora era **suya.**

Ella corto el beso, alejándose con una sonrisa, y el como si fuera un perrito faldero la siguió mostrando una sonrisa arrogante a todos los que estaban hablando de lo que acababan de ver.

Cuando entró a la cafetería pudo escuchar que alguien llamaba entre gritos a Sakura, y la detuvo justo al lado de la mesa en la que solíamos sentarnos, allí ya estaban Naruto, Ino y el resto, era Haku, un baboso de primer año, era suplente en el equipo de futbol ¿Qué quería con Sakura? Se acercó rápida y disimuladamente hacia ellos.

-Es que yo vi que estaban poniendo los anuncios del baile - ¿Así que este imbécil era de los que le estaban viendo el trasero a **mi** sakura? Podía sentir mi sangre hervir de solo imaginarme lo que le pediría – y yo me preguntaba si tu querrías ir al baile conmigo – dijo el idiota claramente apenado.

-Oh Haku yo…mmm… no sé qué decir – mi chica claramente estaba en una difícil situación.

-Ya tiene cita para el baile – intervine yo rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo.

-Lo lamento Haku - le dijo sakura al chico que ahora estaba cabizbajo, y este se marchó.

-Vaya frentona, preséntanos a tu nuevo novio – dijo Ino y todos en la mesa empezaron a reir.

-No es gracioso Ino – se defendió ella.

- Relájate frentona, traje tu almuerzo – dijo mientras le tendía una bandeja – Lo lamento frentón, pensé en traértela a ti, pero no soy tan amable – ella le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Frentón? – pregunto Naruto sin entender, y habría deseado que no lo hubiese hecho, en cuanto lo hizo empezó a reír como un maldito psicópata, y lo más sano para mi salud mental era alejarme, y así lo hice, fue mi almuerzo y después tomé mi lugar **junto** a Sakura.

- ¿y de que quieras hablar Sasuke-kun? - me preguntó ella en cuanto vio que había terminado mi almuerzo.

-Hablemos en un lugar privado – pedí yo a lo que ella asintió extrañada, nos pusimos de pie y nos alejamos del comedor – ¿hay algún lugar en el que podamos hablar tranquilamente?

- El armario del conserje tal vez – nos dirigimos hacia allí cuidando que nadie nos viera y cerré la puerta pasando el seguro, y no tuve tiempo de voltear cuando ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos, era un beso salvaje al que yo correspondí con la misma intensidad.

Me indico que me sentara en el suelo, y así lo hice, recargando mi espalda en la pared, ella se sentó sobre mí con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, pero entonces recordé la verdadera razón por la que estábamos aquí.

-Sakura en serio tengo que decirte algo – dije apartándola un poco.

-Te escucho sasuke-kun – gimió ella suavemente en mi oído mientras se restregaba contra mí ya dura erección. Mierda ¿Cómo pretendía que me concentrara si hacia eso?

-Verás Sakura yo…- se quitó rápidamente la parte de arriba de su uniforme de animadora, mostrándome un sostén que yo no conocía, era de un rosa chillón y sus senos se veían enormes con el – lo que quiero – observe como ella continuaba con su labor de dejarme con la boca abierta, deshaciéndose también de su falda.

¿Cómo diablos pretendía que le hablara si preferiría follarmela?

**Bien aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que les guste ¿reviews? **

**Gracias por todos los reviews, F.S., S.A. **

**Gracias por leer : )**


	12. CAP 12 Necessity

**CAP 12 Necessity**

-Te amo…

_Te amo… _

_Te amo…_

_Te amo…_

No podía creer que lo hubiese dicho, y todos los discursos que había armado en su cabeza se habían ido a la mierda.

Por fin lo había confesado.

Así…de golpe.

Ella se quedó ahí, en la curvatura de su cuello.

Estática.

Tan quieta que asustaba.

¿Habría muerto?

-¿Qué? – bien no estaba muerta, pero si en shock.

Se separó lentamente de él, viendo hacia un punto indefinido en la pared, con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios levemente separados.

-¿Qué dijiste? – la escuchó reformular su pregunta, aun impresionada.

-Yo… -no podía no podía decir que no estaba nervioso, cuando sentía su corazón latiendo tan velozmente que por un momento pensó que sufriría un infarto- lo siento Sakura, sé que no se trataba de esto en un principio- tomó aire sonoramente – ni siquiera se en que momento pasó, pero es cierto – esperaba una respuesta.

Nada.

Nada.

Decidió seguir.

-Tal vez…-se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de calmar la desesperación que sentía – Tal vez es sólo que eres la chica más increíble y no puedo evitar la necesidad de querer estar contigo todo el tiempo - ¿Asustado? Asustado era poco, tomó un gran bocado de aire- Te amo, Sakura.

Bien.

Lo había dicho.

No había vuelta atrás.

Había tomado el camino sin retorno.

Y ella… ella seguía con la vista en la pared.

-Por favor, di algo – imploró, tomando su rostro con ambas manos en sus tersas mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Yo…- ella evitaba su mirada a toda costa- realmente…no sé qué decir…

Sintió como algo dentro de él ardía de dolor.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo – la apartó de él, y se puso de pie, acomodando su ropa y preparándose para salir.

Lo había arruinado, lo había cagado, habría sido mejor si no hubiese lo hubiere dicho, y ahora la había alejado de él.

-Espera – la escuché decir cuando reaccionó, se puso de pie sólo con su ropa interior- eso es…- estaba más que atento a cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios. Esperanza. Era lo único que quedaba – es lo más dulce que alguna vez me dijeron, Sasuke-kun.

Sintió cómo tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo inclinaba para besarlo.

Presionó suavemente sus labios, en una caricia casi superficial.

-Eso significa que…- no pudo siquiera terminar de hablar cuando ella nuevamente había atrapado sus labios en un cálido beso.

Succionó primero su labio inferior y después el superior, con algo de velocidad, sintió como ella pasaba la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior, creando una descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo, su lengua salió en busca de la de ella, encontrándola en un baile erótico, era un beso húmedo, demandante, sus lenguas se acariciaban salvajemente, tuvo que sostenerse poniendo una de sus manos en la pared, para no caer.

La mano de Sakura viajo desde su cabello, por su torso, hasta el final de la camisa escolar, para regresar esta vez escabullendo su mano dentro de esta, sentía su mano ardiendo, recorriendo todo su abdomen y pecho.

La sintió bajar nuevamente, esta vez con su compañera, hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, lo desabrochó y una de sus manos se abrió paso hasta su ya erecto pene, lo acaricio, de arriba abajo, tocando suavemente la punta de su glande donde un líquido translucido ya se asomaba, apartó su mano de allí para empezar a quitar los botones de su camisa, inicio un recorrido de besos, dejando sus labios, por su cuello, su torso, has llegar al borde del pantalón, que hábilmente tomo de los extremos y los bajó de un tirón junto con sus bóxer, dejando libre su hinchado y enorme pene, le dirigió una mirada deseosa con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el placer, antes de arrodillarse quedando de frente con su potente erección, la vio tomarla entre una de sus manos, mientras acercaba su boca, sin tocarlo aún, sólo respirando sobre él, impacientándolo, torturándolo, se inclinó hacia adelante para que ella entendiera, pero sólo la vio esbozar una sonrisa burlona ¡lo hacía apropósito!

Dejo de torturarlo metiendo su glande en su cálida y húmeda boca, recorriéndola con su lengua, sin dejar ningún lugar sin lamer, para después metérselo todo, hasta el fondo, sacándole un gruñido, empezó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sintiendo como su lengua bailaba alrededor de su pene, se enrollaba, aumente el ritmo con el que embestía su boca, pero ella se apartó poco antes de que me viniera.

No pude evitar verla con furia, a lo que ella sólo le dio otra sonrisa cargada de arrogancia, mierda ella sabía que lo controlaba.

-Oh vamos Sasuke-kun no te enojes – le dijo ella parándose y poniéndose frente a él, quien no dudo en recorrer su anatomía, era perfecta, y ahora era finalmente **suya**.

Se lanzó a devorar sus labios con bestialidad, la necesitaba, no supo exactamente como pero terminaron besándose en el piso de aquel armario, con ella rodeando sus caderas y él friccionando sus entrepiernas con rudeza.

Ella lo despojó rápidamente de la camisa escolar.

Y acaricio con sus manos calientes todo su abdomen, él se arrodilló y con ayuda de sus piernas terminó de sacarse el pantalón y con él sus bóxer, dejando sus nalgas y su verga que parecía de acero en ese momento, totalmente al aire.

Se lanzó nuevamente sobre ella para buscar el broche de ese sostén que escondía sus senos, que habían estado ya bajo sus manos incontablemente pero jamás se cansaría de ellos, eran perfectos, del tamaño adecuado para su mano, unos pezones rosas.

Grrr… se acomodó para poder devorarlos con gusto, recorrió con su lengua los pezones, haciendo círculos y mordiéndolos de vez cuando escuchando como su preciosa pelirrosa suspiraba y gemía.

-Espera, espera Sasuke-kun- la escuchó decir mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo apartaba.

¿Se habría arrepentido?

-Así no – lo miraba fijamente con esos preciosos ojos verdes, acunó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y lo acercó lentamente a sus labios, despacio – no esta vez – creyó escucharla susurrar antes de que sus labios se unieran, esta vez en un beso lento, suave, cálido.

Sólo aprisionaba sus labios, alternando entre el superior y el inferior, la sintió acariciar su cabello, pasando las manos delicadamente por él, sus manos continuaron descendiendo dándole la misma atención a sus hombros y brazos, después su espalda, continuaba besándolo pero sus delicados roces no cesaban, ahora sólo se dedicaban a recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo, dando sutiles roces al inicio de sus nalgas.

Pronto los dos tenían el ritmo de lo que se trataba, caricias lentas, prolongadas, suaves, que les erizaban la piel, el con su mano libre pues su otro brazo servía como apoyo para no aplastarla del todo, recorría las curvas de su costado, grabando la sensación de su piel de seda.

Despegó sus labios de los de ella para formar un recorrido de besos, suaves y cortos, desde su mandíbula, pasando por su clavícula, llegando a sus pechos, sin detenerse, encontrando su ombligo, y haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor de este, observando como la piel de su abdomen se erizaba, siguió su camino de besos hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Tomó la cara interna de los muslos internos para ejercer algo de fuerza y lograr que ella abriera las piernas todo lo que podía, se ubicó en medio de sus piernas, con su cara frente a su vagina, usó dos de sus dedos para tomar los labios vaginales y abrirlos, dejando a la vista su botón, en ese momento rojo e hinchado, se acercó a él y con la punta de su lengua lo acaricio, viendo como las caderas de Sakura empezaban a empujar, en busca de un mayor contacto, hizo círculos alrededor de su clítoris, también lo succionó suavemente usando sólo sus labios, escuchándola gemir, imaginándose su rostro acalorado y sonrosado, llevó dos de sus dedos a su vagina, los cuales inmediatamente se empaparon de su viscoso y translucido líquido, con ayuda del mismo empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de su vagina, mientras más liquido del mismo salía, jamás había visto a Sakura tan húmeda, sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente dentro de su estrecha vagina, estos estaban siendo apretados y casi podía imaginarse a su pene en lugar de ellos.

Observó su pene y vio como en la punta un líquido blanquecino hacía su aparición.

Definitivamente Sakura no era la única que estaba sumamente excitada, y es que esa manera lenta en la que lo estaban haciendo, era algo totalmente nuevo entre ellos.

Sus dedos se sacudían dentro de la vagina de Sakura, sentía todo su bellísimo cuerpo contonearse y veía como su piel se veía perlada por el sudor.

Esa visión fue suficiente para que tuviera la necesidad de estar dentro lo más rápido posible.

Subió nuevamente a sus labios, chocando con estos en un feroz beso, sintiendo como Sakura no correspondía, sino que intentaba continuar con el ritmo suave que llevaban, así que decidió acomodarse a este.

Le encantaba.

Realmente le encantaba la manera en la que estaban haciéndolo, pero ya no podía resistir más, su pene ya estaba palpitando, y cada vez que lo hacía, le dolía.

Sintió que ella esbozaba una sonrisa en el beso y se separó para verla.

Tsk, nuevamente se burlaba de su **necesidad** hacia ella.

Ella puso una de sus manos en su mejilla, moviendo solo su dedo pulgar sobre esta.

La necesitaba.

-A-h-o-r-a – le dijo a Sakura, recibiendo a cambio una ligera risa de su parte.

-hazlo despacio, Sasuke-kun – pidió ella.

Tomó su pene dirigiéndolo hasta su empapada entrada, sus movimientos se hicieron acelerados ante la idea de sentir su verga en su apretada cavidad.

-Despacio – recordó ella, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por entrar despacio, y pudo sentir la diferencia, en cada fibra sensible de su pene, pronto este se sintió rodeado por el calor que emanaban las paredes de Sakura, se empezó a mover lentamente, las sensaciones que normalmente sentía estaban multiplicadas, no sabía si era porque ya no cargaba con el peso de ocultar sus sentimientos, o porque estaban haciendo el amor.

Estaban haciendo el amor…en el armario del conserje, pero amor al fin.

Continúo con sus lentas embestidas, casi sentía como Sakura se humedecía cada vez más, si eso era posible, y lo comprobó al sentir como el cálido líquido comenzaba a tocar sus testículos y caer como gotas en el piso.

Sakura gemía quedito, tan dulcemente que se le antojo probar sus labios nuevamente, fue hacia ellos, que estaban entre abiertos y aprovechó para introducir su lengua, que fue bien recibida por la de ella, aun así seguía siendo un beso lento.

Sintió el tan común cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, se iba a correr, sin siquiera pensarlo embistió con más fuerza, con más profundidad con más rapidez, repitiendo la acción, escuchando como los gemidos de Sakura también lo hacían, sintió como aruñaba sus hombros, y sus dientes se pegaban a la base de su cuello con fuerza, causándole un leve ardor, que se intensifico con el sudor que recorría su cuello, pero no le dio importancia.

Continuo con las embestidas hasta que sintió como todo el líquido salía, acompañado de un grito de Sakura y el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases.

Me separe de ella, poniéndome de pie, buscando mi uniforme, y vistiéndome rápidamente.

Cuando termine vi que ella también lo había hecho y se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta.

¿Qué? ¿No me diría nada?

La tomé rápidamente del brazo, obligándola a voltear.

Parecía consternada, confundida, tenía las cejas arqueadas, y sus ojos evitaban los míos.

¿Qué le pasaba?

-déjame invitarte a cenar – pidió aun sin entender que sucedía con ella – Hoy a las 7, pasaré por ti.

-No, nos encontraremos allá – dijo con la mirada en el suelo – sólo envíame la dirección.

-De acuerdo – ahora el confundido era él. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Empezó a caminar algo molesto pasando de ella, y ahora fue ella la que tomó su brazo para detenerlo, y cuando volteo para verla fue recibido con un beso que fue como un bálsamo para la inseguridad que sintió con la actitud de ella.

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron en puños al cuello de su camisa, y su lengua se movía demandante contra la suya.

Nuevamente el timbre sonó, pero ella parecía no querer separarse, y lo seguía besando y el correspondiendo, hasta que la alta de aire los obligo a separarse, el con una sonrisa y ella con su mueca de confusión.

Soltó los puños que había hecho con la tela de su camisa y se separó de él, aún sin decir nada.

-Tienes sangre en el cuello – señaló ella y él se llevó una mano hacia el lugar indicado y después observó que su mano tenía algo de líquido rojizo – Lo lamento – hizo un ademan de acercarse, esta vez con una mueca de preocupación, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo – Nos vemos – soltó, volteándose para empezar a caminar rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Fue rápidamente al baño antes de ingresar al salón, para comprobar que era una mordida, bien marcada y nada amable, la que tenía allí, cubierta de sangre, sólo le echó un poco de agua y limpio con papel higiénico, llevando al salón algo más, por si seguía sangrando.

En el corto trayecto hasta el salón de clases planeó el lugar al que llevaría a Sakura, lo escribió en su celular y lo envió.

Estaba listo para una noche perfecta, con su perfecta ¿novia?

.

.

.

.

Aparcó su auto e ingresó al restaurante buscando la preciosa cabellera rosada, sin resultados.

Se estaba retrasando.

Ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer, mañana sería su último día de clases, su baile de graduación, y las chicas siempre hacen un lio con eso. Trataría, por primera vez en su vida, de ser paciente.

Se estaba retrasando.

-Chico ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir esperando? – le dijo el avejentado mesero, recibiendo una fría mirada por parte de él, claro que seguiría esperando.

Se estaba retrasando.

Se repitió una hora después de la acordada, tal vez le había pasado algo, marcó por milésima vez a su celular para recibir la misma respuesta _Sistema correo de voz._

Se estaba retrasando.

Marcó a Naruto, a Ino, a Hinata, a Temari, Shikamaru, Neji. Sin recibir respuesta alguna. ¡Maldita sea! Sólo le faltaba Kiba y no lo llamaría, por su orgullo…y porque no tenía su número.

Dos horas después decidió, resignado, a que ella no estaba retrasada.

Ella simplemente, no llegaría.

Lo sé, Lo é, he sido una descarada, sin vergüenza, pero hasta ahora he tenido tiempo de escribir, no se imaginan cuanto lo lamento, pero espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber, y si no lo hizo, también, así me esforzare más.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)


End file.
